Bastion
Bastion is an action role-playing video game produced by independent developer Supergiant Games and published byWarner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. In the game, the player controls "the Kid" as he moves through floating, fantasy-themed environments and fights enemies of various types. It features a dynamic voiceover from a narrator, and is presented as a two-dimensional game with an isometric camera and a hand-painted, colorful art style. Bastion‍ 's story follows the Kid as he collects special shards of rock to power a structure, the Bastion, in the wake of an apocalyptic Calamity. The game was built over the course of two years by a team of seven people split between San Joseand New York City. They debuted the game at the September 2010 Penny Arcade Expo, and it went on to be nominated for awards at the 2011 Independent Games Festival and win awards at the Electronic Entertainment Expo prior to release. Bastion was published in July 2011 for Xbox Live Arcade and in August 2011 through digital distribution for Windows on Steam. Supergiant Games made it available as a browser game for Google Chrome in December 2011. It was released for Mac OS X via the Mac App Store in April 2012 and directly followed by a SteamPlay update in early May 2012 which allows the version purchased via Steam to be playable on both Mac OS X and Windows. A version for iPad was released in August 2012. Bastion‍ 's soundtrack was produced and composed by Darren Korb, and a soundtrack album was made available for sale in August 2011. During 2011, the game sold more than 500,000 copies, 200,000 of which were for the Xbox Live Arcade. It sold over 3 million copies across all platforms by January 2015. The game was widely praised by reviewers, primarily for its story, art direction, narration, and music. Opinions were mixed on the depth of the gameplay, though the variety of options in the combat system was praised. Bastion has won many nominations and awards since its release, including several for best downloadable game and best music, from review outlets such as IGN and Game Informer as well as from the Spike Video Game Awards, theGame Developers Conference, and the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Bastion for the 138th episode of The Completionist. Jirard finds the development of the game particularly impressive, due to its high quality despite being created by a team of seven people. He praises the story as being one of the best he's seen in a collectathon. The narrator in particular is given high praise. Jirard praises the presentation of the game, and the mechanics that work around the isometric camera to make a unique, non-confusing experience. He also finds the art style incredibly beautiful. Jirard compliments the game's simple keyboard and mouse controls. He also compliments the game's method of providing backstories for the characters and villains, as well as the game's use of its isometric style. Despite the lack of a true completion bonus, Jirard feels a second playthrough adds to the depth of the game. However, as a whole, he feels the game is more trouble to complete than it's worth. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PC Category:Finish It!